crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Panic at Platform Pete's Lair
Panic at Platform Pete's Lair is the thirty-eighth level played chronologically in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the eighth level on Castle Island. As with all the other normal levels in the game, there are six Gobbos that need collecting. Walkthrough Platform Pete stands in the middle hitting buttons that flip over the spiky blocks in the area. In the short time you have, cross each block when it's smooth on top. Smash the crates along the way to get the RED CRYSTAL in the middle. In the second room, you have to time to climb a row of spiky blocks to reach the next landing. The second landing holds the GREEN CRYSTAL in the crate. At the top, go through the door. The next room is trickier. You have to jump from one spiky row to another while they're flipping. Don't worry so much about finesse, just run across, jump as it starts to flip, and jump again as soon as you land on the next row to make it to the next landing. Do this three times successfully and you'll reach the end. Next, watch the blocks for a while to see the pattern they move in. Jump to the first block and jump off of it after it rises up. Wait until the next block ahead flips over to smooth, then hop to it the next time you approach it. You'll jump to the right next, then wait a bit until you rise up to the block above a second time. From there, jump to the Smash Box with the YELLOW CRYSTAL and watch the next blocks ahead a bit. The two leading to the exit go together twice, then up twice, then together twice, then up twice, then flip over. Obviously, you want to cross them when they're moving together to reach the exit. More of the same, just a little bit more so, if that makes any sense. Jump to each block as it connects, watching at first to see that you're not jumping onto the spiky side. Eventually you'll be lifted up to a red platform, from where you can safely plan your next move. Wait for the block just ahead to flip back to smooth, then start the next leg of the journey. You'll come to another red platform above the first. Wait until the next block ahead flips to smooth again before setting out. You'll shortly reach the top, where the PURPLE CRYSTAL awaits in front of the Crystal Door, through which you may now enter. Inside, cross over the corners where you can to avoid the tricky block-to-block jumps. First, go diagonally right to free GOBBO #1 and return, then diagonally left to reach GOBBO #2. From there, go diagonally right to get GOBBO #3 and back to the previous landing. Now you have to go straight out across alternating blocks. The easiest way to do this is to jump just as the block starts to turn and try to move straight ahead. When you land, it'll partially be on the side of the next block, so immediately jump again and reposition yourself on the top, or, if the next landing is just ahead, jump straight to that. Reach GOBBO #4 in this manner, then cross diagonally to the Beany Gong. From there, go diagonally out on the other side to reach GOBBO #5, then diagonally again to the center row to get the last GOBBO #6 out of his Smash Box. Return to the Beany Gong via the two crossings you used to get here and exit. Gobbos *All of the Gobbos are inside the six Smash Boxes in the Crystal Door Challenge. Coloured Crystals *The Red Crystal is inside the second Smash Box in the first area. *The Green Crystal is inside the second Smash Box in the second area. *The Blue Crystal is inside the Smash Box in the third area. *The Yellow Crystal is inside the Smash Box in the fourth area. *The Purple Crystal is next to the Crystal Door in the fifth area. Items Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Trivia *This level and Darkness Descends are the only two levels with no enemies (that can attack and be killed). *This is the only level of the game of where all Gobbos are behind the Crystal Challenge Door. It is also the only one with more than one Gobbo behind the Crystal Door Challenge. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Castle Island Category:Normal Levels